


First Light

by AyanaRin



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anger/Revenge, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Revenge, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Sex, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanaRin/pseuds/AyanaRin
Summary: Fate has a strange way of torturing the broken-hearted.After years of sorrow and loneliness, suddenly a strange, new spark has ignited within Marcus, all thanks to this mysterious young tourist.Base on the short story: Pretty Little Prey by PrettyFlour on DeviantArt!





	1. Mirror of the soul

**_“The soul says: Yes I am your pain, but, I am also your peace.”_ ** **_  
_****_\- Unknown_ **  
  
**_Chapter One: Mirror of the soul_ ** **_  
_**  


**R** ain pelted down on Volterra for the last three days and today was calmer, but, alas no different. The skies remained overcast as droplets of water sprinkled over the earth. People rushed through the crowded city, hoping to avoid getting soaked in this chilled weather. The little light that remained in the sky started to seep away as the day grew longer and the evening neared.  
  
This weather was perfect for the Volturi.  
  
As darkness began overtaking the city, they were able to walk the street’s, mingling with the humans, surveying the area and striking fear into the heart of any vampires who decided to pass through the area.  
Because of the Volturi’s rule of no hunting in the city, if a vampire were in the area, they were to immediately register with the Volturi, to ensure that while they were in the city, there would be no casualties. Stowaways, when found, were always destroyed, regardless of if they were guilty of feeding in Volterra, or not. And they were always found.  
  
Aro, Marcus, and Caius strolled together, making light conversation with one another, to improve their chances of blending in. Alec and Jane, secretly flanked either side of the trio, keeping their distance, but, making sure nothing would slip through their defenses. If someone got too close, they’d suddenly obtain quite the headache or various other pains. Jane wasn’t allowed to harm them as viciously as she harmed a traitor, but, it’d be enough to keep those unwanted at bay.  
  
Demetri was further back, always making sure that he was positioned halfway between the trio and Volterra so that by chance there was an attack, he could protect whichever area needed reinforcements. His tracking prowess would render an assailants capture, inevitable.  
  
The last of the guard was Renata, who always remained ahead of Aro, for those knowing she was his personal shield, she was used as bait. Those against the Volturi would try to claim her life, in order to weaken their defense, but would only be destroyed themselves. Jane and Alec would be able to support her if needed, as she fell back and latched onto her master.  
  
Normally only Caius ventured out, with Demetri and Afton flanking him, but, Aro had been feeling uneasy lately. He’d been restless, paranoid even, not able to shake the feeling that something big was happening in Volterra.  
Vampiric crimes were dealt with more ruthlessly than normal, vampires in question didn’t even get a say in their innocence. If Aro read their mind, and it was uncertain, they were killed, end of story. Everything else would be investigated at a later time.

He’d hoped their outing would produce something. Force a few vampires out of hiding, but, so far, he just appeared to be anxious for no reason. Demetri hadn’t reported any vampires aside from the Volturi and the Volturi Guard in the area, and Marcus hadn’t sensed any bonds shared between a coven. Only the bonds of humans and their families or animals. Nothing out of the ordinary.  The only thing they’d accomplished is making themselves hungry, and each of them had been tempted to drain the blood from someone they’d passed. Though none had acted on their instincts.  
  
“I don’t feel safe here.” A young woman's voice called out, in a begging manner. “Please mom, we need to head back to the hotel, it’s getting dark!” It seemed the girl only caught the attention of Marcus, Caius and Aro were paying attention to other conversations.  
Marcus had at first only been distracted by the girl's blood, racing through her veins with the worries that piled in her mind, her fear of the dark. However, upon glancing over to her, his views became quite different. There was the slightest hint of a bond connecting the two of them. She was a short brunette, with bright blue eyes, no one he knew. And no one he’d ever seen before. So why was that flicker of a bond there?  
  
The woman was obviously nervous, showing her discomfort, but even as she bickered with her mother, her mother only brushed it off as being in a new city, far from home. It was obvious they were tourists.  
  
“Abigail, please, you’ve been dreaming about going to Italy since you were a little girl, just try to enjoy it.” Her mother responded, ending the conversation. She scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away from her mother, only for her eyes to meet a passing stranger’s disinterested, apathetic gaze.  
She was pretty, he thought. A strange familiarity. The girl felt the same, her frown fading, as she offered him a friendly smile. Her heartbeat fluttered, teasing him with her delicious nectar as warmth flooded into her cheeks. He wanted to return her kindness, but couldn’t risk hesitating or missing a step, and turned away, focuses his gaze elsewhere. He knew Aro was paying attention and didn’t want the poor girl to lose her life just because he’d starred at her one second too long.  
  
Nowadays, his gaze just sort of wandered. He didn’t take interest in anything, Aro would find it suspicious if he focused on this girl. Marcus was left as an empty shell, devoid of the love which once filled him.  
The love of his precious Didyme. He was a man who had the greatest love and lost the greatest love.  
  
Soon enough, they’d finished their sweep of the city, and return to their lair. Aro and Caius remained together, casually chatting about the things they’d seen in the city. Marcus reported that he’d seen nothing of interest and left to lock himself in his chamber. Solitude would do him some good.  
  
But, tonight was different, he wasn’t plagued by his grief, as per usual. He found himself sitting on an oversized chair in his chamber, absentmindedly fondling himself, thinking of the girl he’d passed in town. And for once, there was some meaning behind it. It wasn’t just for momentary alleviation, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself, if only slightly.  
Eye closed, he started to envision the girl, sitting over him, that smile on her face, as she whispered what she wanted to go into his ears. All was well until Marcus’ vision of Abigail had distorted and become a vision of his deceased wife. Immediately, everything came to a halt, he pushed the thought out of his mind, and strangely, started getting angry, but, he wasn’t sure if he was angry, because his moment of pleasure was ruined, or because he wanted to replace his wife with the image of a girl he didn’t even know. It felt like a betrayal, even though so many years had passed since his mate's death.  

Meanwhile, the girl was thankfully back in her hotel room, but, she’d locked herself in the bathroom, standing in the shower, letting the warm water drench her, as she thought of the strange man she’d seen on the streets. Pale as a ghost, unnerving eyes, long dark hair, something was off about him, yet she couldn’t place her finger on it. Abigail knew despite that, she was attracted to him. He was the most beautiful person she’d laid eyes on. And she swore she knew him from somewhere. Abigail wanted to talk to him, she also wanted more than that, she had a desire to get close to him, press her skin against his own, smash their lips together. Make love.  
Taking a deep breath, she shook the thought from her mind, letting out a normal giggle. Her friends back home had teased her about meeting an Italian man just to get him in bed, but, she hadn’t considered the thought, until now.

Marcus had made a decision. He was going to leave his chambers, and return to the city, seeking the girl out, figuring out what he planned to do once he found her. The idea was easy enough, he just needed to find one of the sewer exits, close to where he’d seen Abigail, pick up on her scent and follow it to her location. Making his way through the winding hall’s under Volterra, passing by Corrin and Chelsea, his advance was stopped, whenever Corrin called out his name, grabbing Chelsea’s hand, making her wait.  
  
“Yes?” He replied, blandly. “Is everything alright? It isn’t like you to leave your chamber.” Corrin had been assigned to help with his grievance, but, he refused her services. Regardless, she did still show concern. She was a little attached. “I am well. Our patrol today made me realize that I spend far too much time surrounded by the same, unchanging, four walls. I simply decided to talk a walk, and get some fresh air for a change. I hope I’m not causing you too much concern.”  
Corrin shook her head, giving him a small smile, happy that he wasn’t just sitting around in his room all night. “No, you’re not. But, you realize I will have to report this to Aro…” Marcus just gave a slight uncaring shrug in response. “He’d find out regardless.” His voice sounded just a bit more distant, and that was enough for the girls to continue on their way, leaving him to do as he wished.  

It didn’t take much longer to find the exit he desired, after quickening his pace, so that there’d be no more interruptions. The exit was hidden with an alleyway, out of sight from humans. Despite the light rain throughout the day, it was easy to pick up on her flower-scented fragrance. She didn’t just smell like rose’s or lavender, rather she carried the scent of an entire wildflower field on a sunny day. It surprised Marcus that with how appealing she seemed to be, her blood didn’t sing for him.    
  
Following the lingering perfume, he stayed within the darkest shadows, passing by unnoticing humans, counting how many would’ve died if he was still in his early vampiric years. The total was currently 14. He was quite the gluttonous newborn, before finding Aro.  
  
Traversing through the city awoke a lost sense, what it felt like to hunt. His food has been brought to him far too long, Marcus missed the feeling of hunting down his prey, it was a forced thrill, only powered by his hunger, still, it was better than the nothing he was so used to feeling.

What exactly had that girl done to him? Was she gifted similarly to Didyme?  
  
Few minutes later and he was crouch atop a hotel roof, above the girl's hotel room, figuring out what step to take from here, did he sneak inside? If so, how long did this girl plan on staying awake? All human’s had to sleep sometime, but, recently there were humans pulling all-nighters, mainly those with anxiety, and with how she seemed to feel earlier, he wouldn’t be surprised if she were one of those humans.  
Metal scraped against metal, the familiar sound of a sliding glass door opening, as her voice once again broke through his thoughts.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure, you go ahead and go out, I’m just gonna get some fresh air and then head to bed.” She told her mother before closing the door, walking over to the balcony railing, leaning against the cool metal as she let out a sigh. The room had quite a nice view of the ocean.  
  
Marcus leaped down, landing soundlessly behind her, glancing to the door to see that a curtain kept people from seeing inside, and the reverse. No one would catch him.  
  
He noticed something, when she wasn’t aware of his presence, there was nothing between the two. No bond present. His decision was made, it would put the girl at risk, but, he needed to talk to her, figure out what exactly she knew, what she was.  
Placing his hand on her shoulder, Abigail let out a gasp, attempting to turn around, only to have his opposite hand clamp over her mouth and force her to look forward. “I won’t hurt you, if you don’t turn around, I just want to talk. Will you agree to that?” He waited for her answer, a simple nod of reassurance. If she screamed, humans would only believe she was insane, he’d leave far before one of them spotted him, and he’d deal with the aftermath later.

As soon as he released her jaw, she questioned him. Her probing wasn’t the normal response of “Who are you?” The first question every human had. Rather what she asked was very different. “Do I know you?”  
  
“That’s impossible.” Was Marcus’ reply, trying to wrap his mind around everything. As soon as he’d spoken, their bond resurfaced. Why was it there?  
  
“Why are you here?” He was prepared for Abigail to be so willing to chat. “I-I’m not sure. I haven’t figured that out…”  
  
“You don’t know?” She was obviously confused. Why bother revealing himself if he didn’t know the next step he would take.  “You caught my interest, I wanted to see you up close.”  
Abigail gave him a half-hearted chuckle, “Well, hope I don’t disappoint.”

Marcus wasn’t sure how he felt about the young woman. She certainly was pretty, her scent was also nice. But, at the end of the day, she was human, and he was putting her life at risk.  
  
“Why are you so drawn to me?” He finally asked, after a brief pause. Figuring this out was his main objective. “You’re a vampire, aren’t you? I suppose that’s why.”  
“Vampires aren’t---” Abigail interrupted his sentence. “They aren’t real. Because that’s what your law says, right? Everything about you has to remain in secrecy.”  
“How do you know that?” He demanded, mind racing as he was trying to figure out a way to keep her secret from Aro, mentally fighting against the attachment Chelsea had placed on him. Aro was supposed to come first, no matter what, that’s how tightly they were bound to each other.  
  
“Ever since I was little, I remember having these strange, vivid dreams… Vampires were always part of them. For a while, I thought I was just crazy, but, earlier today, when I saw you, I knew I wasn’t.”  
Marcus stayed silent, trying to figure out what to do. If she knew, he had to eliminate her. There was no choice!  
  
Her hand reached up to his own, which now rested on her shoulder. It was chilled, yet, she liked the feeling. And he liked the warmth her hand brought when placed over his own. “Let me see you, I need to---” She spoke while struggling to turn towards him, but, her actions were easily brought to a halt, due to his overpowering strength. “Absolutely not.”  
  
“Please… I just, I need to know who you are!”  
  
Their bond strengthened in intensity. She trusted him far too much, and that was enough to convince him to let go, allowing her to turn around, absorbing what she could from the male. Human’s had far from perfect vision, especially at night.  
Still, she grew excited, nearly leaping in his arms as she exclaimed one word.  
  
“Marcus!”

  
  
**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Quietus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail bites off more then she can chew. Maybe Vampires aren't the best company to keep.

_**Chapter Two: Quietus** _

The small brunette sighed quite happily, wrapping her arms around the vampire's waist, burying her face into his robes. It seemed Abigail didn't care that she was in the embrace of a vampire, who was seconds away from making her a meal. At least, he would've if he hadn't been dealing with his own inner turmoil.

Marcus wasn't sure why he'd let her so close, why he hadn't shoved her nor stepped aside. She'd invaded his personal space and didn't appear to be afraid. His hands rested on her shoulder's, hesitating, before finally mustering the will to push her off, putting some distance between them.

He was hungry, his eyes darker, and with all the humans they'd been around earlier that evening, his throat had grown quite dry. Now, this strange girl was tempting her fate. Somehow he swallowed that thought, making sure to hold his breath, to keep from taking in her scent.

Abigail smiled at him, the same sweet smile from earlier. It was apparent she didn't know exactly what step to take next either. Their gaze was locked with one another, hers soft, his stern.

Marcus was the first to speak. "How do you know who I am?" He wasn't so much asking, as he was demanding an answer. If information about the Volturi had gotten into the hands of mortals, he needed to know. And he needed to fix it.

"You've been in my dreams…" She didn't hesitate in her reply. Though now that he was showing such a rhadamanthine expression, asserting his authority, she did show a bit of shyness. It wasn't quite fear, but, was sitting on the edge.

Irritation was quick to surface, Marcus didn't like being lied to. "That's inane." Marcus hissed, insulted that she'd believe he was insipid enough to fall for such a rouse. "Who told you about me? About our rules? Why are you even here?"

The change in his demeanor was apparent enough, she hadn't been trying to offend him, but, somehow had. The only thing she could think of doing to calm him was to answer any question he asked as clearly as possible. "I told my mother about those dreams, and she assumed that I wanted to come here. So, she secretly made plans to visit, and practically forced me to come along. I never desired to be anywhere near Volterra."

Was she deliberately overlooking his inquiries? That wasn't how this interrogation was going to work. He was going to get answers. "You were so excited to see me, and now you want to act as if you loathe this place?" At this point, he reached out, grabbing her wrist and pinning her to the wall. Sudden panic filled her as she tried to pull away from him, to no avail.

"I-I didn't know you'd be here!" She exclaimed, raising her voice due to the pressure of his grip. "Do not lie to me, girl!"

"I-I'm not…" Her voice cracked. Abigail was afraid since he'd given her a reason to be. Their bond remained and guilt plagued the back of his mind. His prey was never bonded to him.

He needed more information from the girl, but, didn't have enough time to gather it. He hadn't left the lair without guards, but he'd also left Volterra without alerting anyone. Aro's gift would've come in handy in this situation, but, right now he needed to keep as much as possible secret. If Aro or Caius found out that a human knew so much about vampires, they'd want her disposed of. And, without being able to utilize Eleazar's skill of ability identification, Marcus would have no hope in saving her from destruction.

Marcus released her wrist, continuing to linger over her, preventing her from escaping. "How long are you going to be here?" He grew calmer, more sensible. Seeing his tranquility allowed Abigail to slow her breathing. She didn't think his goal was to harm her, if it was, she'd certainly be dead by now.

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself before replying. "We'll only be in Cecina for another night."

"Are you returning home?"

"No, we'll be in Venice for three nights, before returning to Rimini for one more, and then we'll return home the next morning."

Marcus cocked his head to the side, curious as to why she was so willing to give up such information. "You could've lied." Abigail let out a nervous chuckle. "Not sure I'd want to deal with you if you had to chase me across the country, or the world.." He smirked in response. "That, you wouldn't. "

Finally, he again put some space between the two of them, walking to the edge of the balcony, realizing that his time was running thin. If Corin reported to Aro, they'd likely be awaiting his return. "I wish to visit you again, three nights from now, an hour past midnight. Will you agree to those terms?"

Abigail easily figured out that he needed to make sure she'd keep their secrets, and that she'd willingly agree to meet with him again. He'd likely discuss her fate with Aro afterward. But, in a way, he knew she wouldn't deny him. Her attachment to him, the loyalty she showed, would stop her from clashing against his desire.

"We'll be at Ca 'Alvise." Giving him the name of their hotel was enough confirmation.

"Very well." The slightest smile played on his lips. "Than, I shall bid you goodnight, Abby." He spoke, before leaping from the balcony, out of sight, headed back to the Volturi lair.

Marcus was now focusing on coming up with a plan, trying to figure out a way to play everything off, keep Aro from reading his mind. He was supposed to be loyal to Aro above all else, because of Chelsea's gift. But, what Aro had failed to realize is that her gift slowly wore off. Aro often read Marcus' mind, to make sure every permanent member's loyalty wasn't fading and they remained as loyal as the day Chelsea used her gift. However, Aro hadn't been at the top of Marcus' priority list in quite a long time. He was still obedient to the Volturi, but, free to seek out other interests.

Currently, Abigail was his main interest. The connection she felt for him was strong, and he considered her as close as his coven mates were. She was important, he desired to keep her safe and the feelings were returned, if not stronger.

Abigail watched from the balcony, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious man from her dreams. Sighing, almost lovingly, as she thought of him. Though she did feel strongly for him, Abigail didn't classify it as love. She didn't actually know him, but, felt she needed to.

And as he walked down the familiar narrow path, leading to the Volturi underground tunnels, he realized that there had been the slightest tinge of a smile remaining. His spirits were lifted, because of that strange girl's presence. For once, the change was welcomed. It was not because of a gift she possessed, like Corin, he genuinely enjoyed her company. And that was something he was going to protect.

He wondered if he'd have the strength to ask her to join him? Or if he'd let her return home? As much as he wanted her close by, Marcus understood that she had her own life to live, and ultimately, he'd allow her to make the decision.

Abigail was left on the balcony, by herself, wondering why Marcus had let her live. There'd been a point where she believed he'd come to take her life. Yet, he was just as she remembered from her dreams. Peaceful. Wanting to avoid conflict if necessary. She saw him as a tragic soul, knew he held a great loss within him, and she wanted to help heal that hurt. Maybe all he needed was a good friend to help him through tough days. With the condition he was in, she doubted he had any support from the coven. Abby new not only of him, but, of Aro and Caius, and she knew those two were not to be trusted. They had wronged him, taken away his joy, and they had done so without him knowing, allowing him to bask in his own grief without offering a helping hand.

He didn't deserve to be left in the dark, it wasn't right. Abigail didn't believe in the philosophy that 'some things are better left unknown'. Currently, it was better not to tell him, as she knew Marcus had two courses of action. One, he didn't believe her and either had her brought to the Volturi for Aro to read her mind and once he had, he'd deem her a traitor, of he'd simply kill her himself. Or, two, he'd believe her, and confront Aro, getting the both of them killed.

It didn't take Marcus all that long to return to Volterra. He'd been out for a little over an hour, and to a vampire, that was hardly any time at all. It shouldn't have aroused suspicion. Still, Marcus was a little unnerved to find Corrin waiting for him on the path leading to his chamber. Especially whenever she seemed relieved to find him.

"Aro called an emergency meeting. He expects you present." She alerted him, and he gave the girl a nod. "Thank you, Corin."

Another set of heel's clicked through the halls, rapidly approaching. The walking pattern was recognized as Jane's. He'd barely made it. "Aro has grown tired of waiting." The young girl's voice was monotone, matching the blank scowl across her face. "Or do you not understand how dire the situation is?" While she spoke, she glared at Corin, who'd practically hidden behind Marcus.

"Corin has done nothing wrong, I take full responsibility for our tardiness," Marcus spoke up, drawing Jane's attention from the other girl. It was only natural for him to come to her defense, she was such a sweet girl.

Jane turned, heading back, expecting the two to follow behind her, which, both of them did. Corin stayed behind Marcus, wanting to put some distance between her and Jane, knowing of her short-temper.

The entirety of the Volturi, aside from Marus, Corin, Jane, and the wives had gathered in the turret room. Most of the less important, transitory members of the guard had darkened eyes, while the more important, permanent members were growing darker, but retained their red sheen.

Currently, their thirst was an issue, Aro was giving Heidi specific instructions on gathering the next group of livestock. She was to stay within Italy, but, outside of Volterra, gathering as many people as she could that wouldn't be missed or could be played off as a simple missing person case. This went against their normal rules, normally those who went missing had to from far, far away.

If need be, they would start the rumor of a serial killer in the area. The matter at hand was far too important for the coven to go without feeding immediately.

As the door opened, allowing the missing trio to enter, Heidi passed them, heading out to begin her search.

Aro's attention seemed to be flickering to Caius, who was trying to keep his cool, but, was visibly irritated, hatred radiating off him. Once he caught the trio's presence, he immediately went into action, calling Corin over to lessen Caius' rage, forcing his content.

Before she reached Caius' throne, Aro reaches out, taking her hand, seeing that she'd both watched Marcus leave, and waited for him to return. He pondered why Marcus would've left the compound, but, ultimately decided that wasn't anything to worry about currently. Aro made a mental note to address the situation later.

His curiosity was piqued again, as Marcus moved to his throne, with remnants of Abigail's perfume lingering on him. Again, he quickly debated the cause for the strange scent, at first wondering if he'd went out to find his own meal, realizing there was no trace of blood mingling with the cologne. His final conclusion was that Marcus was potentially courting a woman for companionship, as he'd done with Suplicia. Perhaps he'd grown tired of his grief and loneliness?

"Brother, it is so nice of you to join us." Aro gestured towards the center of the room, where Demetri and Felix currently held two women captive. The both of them were vampires, the blonde seemed mournful, the ginger, furious. "It seems the children of the moon have made a reappearance. These two are guilty of consorting with them."

His words angered the red-head, as she struggled in Demetri's grip, fully intent on charging and attacking Aro. He'd already allowed Caius to condemn them to death, once they were through interrogating them.

"You see, Mioara here came to report a crime. Her young covenmate had fallen in love with one of them. Trying to hide the fact that she, herself shared intimacy with one."

Again she pulled against the larger vampire. "It wasn't consensual, you sick fuck!" Mioara growled, with the full intention of attacking Aro. Not caring that he was well protected.

Aro sighed. "Jane." As soon as he'd spoken her name, Jane sent an excruciating pain throughout the girl. Raising his hand a second later, the infliction ceased.

"We can't learn anything more from them, there is no sense in allowing them to live any further!" Caius protested, dissatisfied.

"In due time, brother. I assure you, they will not live to see another sunrise."

Marcus was intently watching their bond, growing in strength and decreasing constantly. The blonde still felt attached to Mioara, while her attachment wasn't as apparent. She was against her covenmate, and had apparently had a foul encounter with the werewolf pack, but, now that Aro had planned to kill the both of them, she wanted to hold on to her covenmate, find a way to escape.

"What I want to know, my dear, is why you thought you could commit such an atrocity, and fall under our radar?" He was addressing the blonde.

"You can't judge an entire species based on something that happened hundreds of years ago."

Caius stood, livid, his anger breaking through Corin's contentment. "This goes far beyond the sins those cretins committed centuries ago. They are attracting the media's attention, humans have reported seeing wolf-men! We simply cannot allow a single one of you to live!"

"Felix, Demetri-"

Mioara interrupted Aro's command, catching Demetri off guard, pulling one of her arm's free. The guards tensed up, but, again, Aro rose his hand, calming the others. "It seems our guest has something on her mind. Release her. Let her come to me." The guards were reluctant to do as he wished, but Demetri obeyed, allowing the vampire her freedom.

Mioara knew this was a trap. There was no seeable outcome where she'd win, it was thirty against one. Nevertheless, if there was the slightest chance for her to do any damage against Aro, she needed to take it. Her death was imminent regardless.

As soon as she pulled herself free, the vampire charged towards Aro, who was waiting with a smile on his face.

The second her foot reached the bottom of the stone steps, Aro turned, paying her no mind. "Caius." Quickly, he'd moved around Aro, catching the girls fist, forcing her to the ground, as Jane's gift flowed through her, incapacitating her instantly.

"You are being executed for not only consorting with werewolves but for assaulting multiple members of the Volturi coven and guard."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, Aro." The ginger spit, futilely attempting to fight against Jane's gift. "Perhaps. But, you're not living to see that day. Caius, do as you wish." He hadn't even spared a final glance at the woman, simply walking over to Marcus, ready to discuss his plans.

Aro and Caius' violence was senseless. There were no witnesses to testify for the two misfortunate girls as their limbs were ripped off and set aflame.

Sunlight crept through the sliding glass door, slightly illuminating the room. Abigail lay awake stretched across her bed, thinking of her mysterious visitor the night prior. He was difficult to read, she wasn't sure how he felt about her. Marcus was curious, that's for sure. She realized he needed to know more about her, ask some more questions, but, wasn't sure if there was anything beyond that.

They needed time to talk, and she wasn't sure if he'd be able to get enough time away from the Volturi to do so. What would she even tell him? He'd want to know about her dream's, but, where would she start?

Abigail remembered the first nightmare when she was a child. There was intense pain, a burning sensation, and then she was awake, staring into the crimson eyes of Aro. The dream's after that, she remembered seeing Marcus, a socially awkward vampire, who preferred to keep to himself. She'd been the one to approach him.

No, not her, the woman of her dreams was vastly different. Be that as it may, she felt a similar appreciation to Marcus as the maiden did.

"Abigail, are you ready yet? We still have some sight-seeing to do before we head to Venice!" Her mother called from outside the door. "Yeah, just give me a second!" She hollered back, getting up and scrambling to the dresser.

Whenever she met her mother out in the hall, the older woman had tried peaking into the room behind her. "Did your friend leave already?" She questioned nonchalantly.

Abigail wondered how her mother knew of Marcus' visit, or if she was guessing? Hoping that her daughter was doing more with her time in Italy than moping around. "Oh, um, well, he didn't really stay too long. Just a few minutes, actually." Was her only reply, as she desperately tried to come up with a cover story for who the vampire was, and why she'd invited him into her bedroom. "Hmm, I was hoping you'd made a friend. But, I suppose an evening visitor is just as good. At least that means you're talking to people instead of acting like this trip was killing you." She muttered, starting to head down the hall. "So, where'd you meet him?"

Quickly, the younger girl had to throw together a back story, something that wouldn't draw suspicion. "We met in the lobby, a couple night's ago. I got hungry, went to get a snack."

"There should be food in your room." Her mother interrupted. "Yeah, I mean there is, but, I wanted something sweet. So I went down to the lobby to get some ice cream." That part hadn't been a lie, Abigail's weakness was ice cream, and she'd visited the front desk a couple of times to get it.

"He's more of a night owl, usually out during later hours. We got to talking, but, he wasn't able to stay long. He checked out early this morning, so he came to say goodbye, last night."

"Is he going to Venice too?"

The younger girl furrowed her eyebrows, slightly irritated. "Mom, how long were you listening to our conversation?"

"It's not like I was purposely spying on you. I left the car keys in my room, and I heard you talking to him, through my balcony door, because I left it cracked open. All I heard was you telling him the name of our next hotel."

Abigail was still aggravated. But, she knew that her mother couldn't have heard much, because Marcus would've silenced her if she'd heard anything of Volterra.

By this time, they'd reached the car and began driving. There were a few shops her mother wanted to check out before leaving.

The car ride was peaceful, aside from the questions Abigail was forced to answer. What was Marcus' name, if she was going to see him again if they'd keep in contact once she left if they'd slept together? All annoying and earning a few eye-rolls, but, alas, she replied to each of them.

In case they were caught again, she told her mother that, yes, she did plan on seeing him in Venice, possibly sooner. It depended on his schedule. She did want to keep in contact with him, but, wasn't sure if he desired anything more than a few quick flings, which lead to the last question, yes, she had slept with him. There really wasn't a way to convince her mom that she'd invited a man into her room and hadn't slept with him.

And, of course, she was asked to describe what Marcus looked like. She left out his glinting red eyes and just told her mother they were a dark golden brown.

Again, as they wondered the city, her shy nature got the better of her, and she kept to the corner's of the crowded stores, pretending to look at the bubbles and trinket's lining the wall. While she avoided anyone who seemed like they wanted to talk to her, Abigail also put some distance between herself and her mother. That was a mistake. It made her an easy target.

A woman tapped on her shoulder, and she turned, thinking it was someone asking for directions in a language she didn't understand or a clerk who was going to ask if she needed assistance. What awaited her, was a beautiful woman, in a long black dress. Her beauty was unimaginable, she was perfect in every sense of the word.

"Please come with me." The woman extended her hand out, waiting for her victim to take it as if she had any choice but to oblige. Abigail took her hand without question, allowing the woman to lead her out of the store, away from the public eye.

Her vision was hazy, unable to focus on anything other than this woman leading her down an alleyway, towards a larger figure, with a masculine voice. "Oh, this one smell's delectable. He was excited.

The beauty turned, leaving her partner with a warning: "Once I leave, it won't take her long to come to her senses."

"Not a problem, she wasn't going to spend the trip conscious anyway."

Watching the woman leaving, Abigail regained her senses faster than expected, examining her surroundings, trying to recognize the buildings they were near. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Her captor spoke, roughly grasping her arm. He barely gave her time to glance at him, before striking the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious.

The room was dark, chilled, muffled grunts were heard echoing throughout the chamber. Abigail had barely come to, however, she was awake enough to realize her hands were bound behind her back, and her legs were chained in a similar fashion. There was no chance of escape.

"The young foreigner is interesting."

"Aside from being relatively pretty, and full of blood, what's possibly be interesting about her?"

"Well, she carries the essence of our masters, which might be from their venture through the city yesterday. However, Marcus' essence is wrapped around her. It seems they may've spent some time together."

"Please, Marcus doesn't show interest in anything, let alone a blood bag."

Abigail's eyes traveled through the void, searching for the owners of the voices. Her eyes locking on the females, her talent still being active, a rouse to keep her hostages calm and focused. Her partner leaned closer, examining the human. A normal girl wouldn't have realized his location, being as he moved soundlessly, yet, both vampires showed surprise, when she managed to sever the hold the female had over her, meeting the males gaze. It was far too dark for her to actually see him, rather, she only felt his presence, because of his gift.

"Can she see me?"

"That's preposterous."

"She's looking right at me."

"Just a coincidence."

A light tapping echoed as the woman drifted across the room, placing her frigid hand against Abigail's cheek. "I'll take you someplace special soon, you'll follow me won't you?"

Her consciousness was lost again.

As quickly as she faded, she was brought back, hearing the females voice again. Eyes fluttering open, she looked around the dimly lit room seeing that there was a group of people around her, each of them on their knees. The area looked like an undercroft of a castle, but, redesigned to reflect the appearance of a chapel. "I'd like to thank each of you for praying with me. Now, we may continue the tour. Follow me please." The beauty was at the front of the group, making her way to her feet, a smile stretched across her face.

Immediately, everyone started getting up, none of them questioning a thing. It was hard to focus on something besides the apparent tour guide, Abigail didn't recall much aside from the fact she was following this person, and that bothered her. She remembered her being with her mother and then meeting that woman in the shop, she'd asked Abigail to go with her somewhere. It was only her and a man, where had everyone else even come from?

Noticing the lack of enthusiasm the human had, the man made his way to her side, holding out his hand. "Are you alright, ma'am?" His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, a strange choice for a place so bleak. There was no way he'd be able to see well.

Letting her gaze drop, the girl noticed the insignia hanging from a chain around his neck. A decorated 'V', she knew this symbol. Marcus wore a similar pendant. Her eyes went wide, she felt the panic set in. Abigail had been taken captive by the Volturi. They were going to use her as livestock.

"Ma'am?" The vampire repeated, prompting her to reach up, grabbing his hand, giving him a false smile. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired today." He returned the gesture, helping her up, and gently pushing her in front of him. "Stay close and follow me." The woman repeated, grasping Abigail's undivided attention once more. And she followed, unquestioning, unable to think, just blindly following this woman, half-listening to her prattle on about the history of the tunnels they were being led through.

All she remembered is that the place she was in wasn't safe. At least, she didn't feel safe. Her thoughts of the Volturi were pushed aside so she could solely focus on the beauty. She felt a sexual desire for her, the attraction grew stronger still.

She remained in a dazed state, as they made their way through an elaborate corridor. Another person started to get nervous, fidgeting, mumbling to the person next to them. The male vampire placed his hand on Abigail's lower back nudging her forward as he passed, closing in on the anxious tourist, responding to his worries. All the while a bigger male closed in behind him, assuring there'd be no escape as the woman opened a secret passageway, urging everyone to follow her inside. These walls were bland, devoid of detail and as chilly as the room she distantly remembered from the prior evening. The hallway was shorter than the last and led to a heavy wooden door.

The entrance was pushed open by another vampire, which gave her a nod. She entered, walking down a small hall, which opened up to a castle turret room. Everyone filed in behind her. It was difficult to look away from her, the other vampires looked to be covered by a static film, impossible to see. The woman desired their attention, and she got it.

"Ah, Heidi, you've done such a good service for us. I do hope they enjoyed the tour." The voice which spoke was male. Abigail thought she recognized him, but failed to place a name or face to it.

"Yes, I'm certain they did."

Slowly, Abigail started to pry her vision from the woman, as did others, everyone seemed confused as to where they were. Not remembering when they'd signed up for a tour. "Buon Giorno, visitors, welcome to Volterra!" The familiar voice spoke again, his tone cheerful.

Finally, she looked up, seeing the glinting red eyes of several vampires staring in her general direction. Taking in a deep breath, she scanned the room, trying to figure out any sort of escape plan, when her eyes connected to a familiar face, staring back at her wide-eyed. Marcus.

This was the Volturi's lair, the last place she wanted to be.

Her heart started pounding, drawing the attention of several vampires, her stalker to moved closer, wanting to claim her as his meal.

"I do appreciate your sacrifices." The leader exclaimed, standing, the vampires on the thrones either side of him stood too, Marcus' eyes locked on Abigail, seeing that she was already being targeted. There was only one way to save her, and that was to convince Aro to let him turn her. Which wasn't an easy feat, Aro didn't let just anyone join the guard.

What Marcus hadn't realized is that Aro already picked up on the girl's scent, the same flowery fragrance which had clung to his co-leaders robes. He was only waiting, wondering how his brother would react to his mortal being in danger. Demetri devoured his meals quickly.

Aro gave the guard the signal to begin their feast, but, Demetri hadn't been able to move a muscle before Marcus finally called out, "Wait!" Everyone froze in place, glancing between him and Aro. He held out his hand, gesturing his covenmate to take it. Which, with haste and elegance, the Volturi leader was at his side, receiving the answer on what that girl meant to his brother.

Naturally, the information now flowed freely, showing Aro the time Marcus had spent with Abigail, chatting casually on the balcony, as he fought against his own instinct to drain her blood, and the emotion's she'd awoken inside him.

This vision was altered, not showing her knowledge of the vampire world, nor her mention of dreams. What he'd witnessed was similar to courtship, to the conversations he'd had with Suplicia. Marcus' most recent thought was a question directed to Aro, asking for permission to change her, so that she may become his mate.

Of course, this news had him ecstatic, and he didn't hesitate in agreeing. "You may. Take the girl to your chamber, away from all this mess. I'll visit you shortly."

With that, Marcus stepped forward, walking down the stone steps, Abigail watching intently, unable to hear the exchange between the two of them. As he passed by, Marcus grabbed her arm, whirling her around, pulling her along with him, through the wooden door she'd come in. Demetri reluctantly stepped aside, whispering something akin to "I told you so," in Heidi's ear.

As soon as they left the room, making it back out to the glamorous hallway, she heard the screaming as the vampires began to feed. Marcus' grip tightened on her arm, he knew Aro was testing him, seeing if he was strong enough to resist her blood, while he was able to smell the blood of nearly 40 people being spilled a few feet behind them, and even if so, would he be able to successfully change her? It was a gamble, but, a game Aro was willing to play.

"Marcus-" She called his name, wanting some confirmation that she was actually there, and not trapped in a dream. "Be quiet." He instructed, a harshness in his voice. "But,"

"Not. Here." She grew silent, following him through the winding halls of Volterra, down to the ground floor, if there was any way he could guarantee her safety, he would have led her out the main entrance. But, Demetri lingered too close to her, and had no doubt spent the last day with her, she wouldn't be able to hide from him. There was no way out of her transformation.

They traveled deep into the Volturi's secret living quarters, far beneath Volterra, another set of gloomy, jet black corridors, taking away her sight. Abigail clung to Marcus not wanting to get separated.

"How did you get caught? For someone who has knowledge about vampires, you surely didn't put that into play." His voice was bitter, regretful. "You should've stayed out in the open, away from crowds, somewhere in the sun."

"I'm sorry... " Hearing her apology, he came to a halt, turning towards her, hand on her cheek.

"You understand what I have to do now, correct?"

 

 

_**To be continued….** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I know I gotta eventually update my other stories, but the inspiration for this fic hit me like a train and has been all I could think about for like a week. 
> 
> If any of you read Behind The lens, my Evil Within fic, that update will be next! Unless another unstoppable wave of inspiration hits for something else lo! 
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
